Everyone Has a Limit
by nisci
Summary: That's right. Everyone has a limit, including Canada. It's just difficult for him to show it. America is going to discover that the hard way-and this time, he doesn't have a chainsaw.


**Everyone Has a Limit**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I no own Hetalia.

You know, the usual humane stuff. Got offa my butt and got shtuff done. Slight Canada x America.

* * *

America was awoken from his sweet dream (complete with ice cream and chocolate) by a phone call.

Yawning groggily and wishing that he hadn't been playing video games late into the night again (but they were brand new, sent to him by Japan! And they hadn't even been released yet!), he blindly grabbed his iTouch, and pressed 'accept'. Or wherever he thought the accept button was.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily, "do I know you?"

A familiar, pissed-off-sounding voice answered him.

"Where do you think you are, you idiot?! I've been waiting for you for ages! You agreed to meet with me two hours ago!"

...But he couldn't really place it.

"Huh? What? Who're you?"

"...I'm Canada. Your brother." Ah, that was better. The voice was a lot quieter now. A spark of recognition awakened in him.

"Ohhh! Canadia! What's up?! D'ya need the hero for something?"

"You IDIOT!" Can-something shouted other choice curse words into the phone. America felt confused. What was he so angry for?

"I've been standing here for TWO HOURS already! And then I call you and find you SLEEPING?! Don't you remember our arrangement?"

America glanced at his digital clock. It read 10:00 AM. Ah, no wonder he felt sleepy–he usually slept until the afternoon after his gaming nights.

"Well, of course I remember! Ahaha! Yeah, I totally remember!"

"..." The person on the other side was silent.

"...No?"

"Just...Get over here, ok? Since you probably don't remember, you agreed to meet me by the merry-go-round." What's-his-name recounted the address and America nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, I got it! Be over there asap!" And, before what's-his-face could scold him for his use of texting abbreviations, America swiftly ended the call. Years of practice.

* * *

Needless to say, Canada was extremely annoyed. First, he had been forced to stand in the same place for two hours, waiting for his useless, idiotic brother that had overslept. Then, he had to wait another hour because America had apparently forgotten the way to the amusement park. Next was another twenty minutes because America had forgotten where to meet up. And, on top of all of that, he'd been forced to leave his precious bear companion, Kumakichi at home.

_America, America, America..._He wondered if it was possible for him to get anywhere on time.  
Canada heaved a sigh. And then after that, he had been dragged throughout the amusement park, going on a roller coaster riding spree with his brother. God, he felt nauseous.

"A-America? Um...America?" He was ignored. Canada sighed again, wishing that his earlier anger and irritation would return...

"Hey, C-something! D'ya wanna take a break and grab some ice cream?" Well, at least he didn't forget about his existence completely.

"Y-Yeah." Thank god. Canada didn't think he'd be able to go on another one of those roller coasters without throwing his guts up.

"But afterwards, let's go on more roller coasters! We still haven't ridden the third tallest, the world's bumpiest, the fourth longest, and..." Listening to his brother rant about which roller coasters he wanted to ride, Canada groaned silently.

_No more. Please. _Yes, he would definitely get America back for this...

* * *

Finding the ice cream shop was hard enough, due to America's lack of direction and _awareness _skills. God, if he would actually notice his own _brother's friggin presence, _then his life would be so much easier. But it was what happened next that actually pushed Canada over the edge.

* * *

"Ten scoops of vanilla!" exclaimed America, pointing at the bucket of vanilla ice cream.

"Er, I'm sorry but that's not possible, sir. The maximum is three."

"Whaaaat?" whined America. He huffed.

"At least give me four..."

"Sir, you see–"

"Five." insisted America. Man, this was such a outrage! This could not be allowed! What were they trying to do, starve their own country?

Seeing the employee's startled gaze, America realized that he had just exclaimed his thoughts out loud.

"Ahahaa...Please?" America laughed awkwardly. After ten minutes of bartering back and forth (during which Canada's irritation was exponentially increasing, unbeknownst to the oblivious America), he managed to reach a truce of four.

It wasn't five, but it would do.

America happily carried his ice cream back into the crowd, until he was struck by a sudden thought. _Huh, had he forgotten something?_

America frowned. Well, he had asked the ice cream guy for sprinkles and gummy bears...ah, and chocolate. And he'd asked the cashier for his change back. Then what could he have possibly forgotten?

America was startled out of his thoughts as he felt his foot trip over something. The next events seemed to happen in slow-motion. He felt himself falling, but that wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was watching in horror as his ice cream slipped out of his hand and flew up, up, _up..._

_Noooo! Come back!_ he begged it.

It didn't.

When America had finally struggled onto his butt, he only had one word to say.

"...Crap."

Well, actually, his first thought had been _Whoa, it's floating!_, but after staring for a while, he realized exactly what had happened.

"Er...I'm totally sorry, dude! Didn't mean to do it! Um..."

It was splattered right on top of someone's face, leaving America with the sorrowful taste of longing. Such a perfect creature, ruined. Wait, had that person been there before?

"Sorry." America awkwardly ripped off a piece of his T-shirt and offered it to the person.

The person silently took it and wiped his (or her—it looked like a 'him', though) face silently.

_Man, this person must be really nice! Usually people would start cursing me at this point!_ exclaimed America internally. _Er, not that this has happened before. _America was way off the mark, as usual.

As the man (he decided to call him a man—a lot easier than 'person', and boy didn't seem accurate enough) continued to wipe his face, a pair of glasses was revealed.

Huh...He looks sorta familiar...

The man quietly took his glasses off to reveal purplish-blue eyes.

The sense of familiarity nagged furiously at America, burrowing further and further into his mind until he decided he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, do I know you?"

The person stared at America. Nuh-uh, of course it wasn't a glare! No one glared at _the _hero, and what reason would this random man have?

"I'm–"

America felt a sudden jostle to his side, and felt himself careening off-balance—but this time, he fell right at the stranger. Or, more accurately, the man's arm, that was holding his glasses.

"Crap!" America swore.

Luckily for America, he had managed to get his arms in front of him in time to cushion his fall. When he had finally struggled off his knees, and onto his feet, he turned around sheepishly.

"Um, I'm sorry dude! I'm totally, completely sorry!" He then realized that the man's eyes were pointed at something. America followed the person's line of sight to see a pair of shattered glasses.

"Er, I'll pay for the damage, I swear!" America blabbered on, frightened of the man's reaction, but knowing that he totally deserved it for being a jerk like that.

Noticing that the man had not responded, America looked up to see the man _smirking_. Was he planning his eventual demise or something? He guessed he deserved that in some ways, too...

"...Canada."

America blinked twice.

"Huh?"

"I'm Canada."

Oh yeah...America's eyes widened in recognition. But something was different...his eyes...?

"I'm sorry, bro! Totally didn't know why I keep forgetting you! But it's your fault for being so forgettable," he added with a huff.

There was that smirk again...Sadly, America was oblivious, and didn't ask himself the obvious question: "_Does Can-something usually act like this?_" Later, he would tell himself that that was the reason he was so easily overwhelmed as he felt himself suddenly being pinned onto a _wall, _his _brother's _face dangerously close to his. Or, being more descriptive, his _mouth_.

"My name is Canada. Say it for me. Canada."

"C-Canada." God, he could feel his breath on his _lips._

"Say it again."

"C-Canada."

"Without stuttering."

"Canada."

"Good. Now remember it." Canada's smirk widened maliciously as he noticed America's tightly-shut eyes.

"Are you that scared?"

America nodded. "P-Please..."

"Please?"

"Please don't kiss me! I'll do anything! Just don't lean any closer!"

"..." Canada chuckled in surprise. _So idiots have their amusing points too_, he mused.

"...And what would you do about it if I did?"

"I would..." _Crap, _realized America. His hands were pinned to the wall by Canada. When had he gotten so strong?

"Then how about we make a deal?"

"..." America was hesitant.

Noticing his indecisiveness, Canada leaned just a tad bit closer.

"I'll do it! I'll do it I swear!"

Canada snickered. If he'd known about America's weak spot earlier, he would've used it a lot more.

"Well then...All you have to do is remember our name. And our existence."

"...Our?"

"Yes, didn't you know? I'm not really Canada—only his 'other personality', I guess you could call it. If you do as I say, then I'll return him to you. Unless you want me to—?"

"I'll do it!" America hastily agreed.

"Good." 'Canada' released him and stood up, briefly closing his eyes for a moment. Then he frowned.

"It's not working..." He thought for a moment, then decided.

"America. Hand me your glasses."

"What?! But these are Texas! You can't just—"

"Hand me the friggin glasses." 'Canada' shot him a dark glare.

"E-eep! Got it. Here you go." America reluctantly handed his neighboring country his precious face accessory.

'Canada' put them on, and closed his eyes again. When he opened them, America was relieved to see that they were the normal, gentle shade.

"Canada, you're back!" America sobbed, launching himself at his brother and hugging him tightly.  
"Huh? Did I go somewhere?" The said Canadian country looked around, confused. "How did I get here?"

America released him, and then exclaimed cheerfully.

"Now, let's go to the world's bumpiest roller coaster!" He was just about to run off, stopped only by Canada's next words.

"America, aren't these your glasses?" Canada reached up, as if to remove them from his face. As he was about to take them off, for a moment, just for a moment, America could've sworn his eyes flashed darker.

"Ahhhh!" America let out a shrill, girly scream. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't take them off! I'll just buy a new one!" He quickly draped his arm around Canada's shoulders.

"So, bro, where d'ya wanna go?"

"...The ferris wheel."

"Okay, let's go! It's all up to you!" he gave a nervous laugh.

They walked away together, America for once not forgetting his brother's existence after a few minutes, and actually _giving him consideration._

Canada smirked triumphantly.

* * *

jayiel

So eeyyyy. I noticed that Canada was pretty weak in the Hetalia anime. Then, I read some fanfics about 'Manada'. I'm not too sure what exactly 'Manada' is (kinda like a more badass version of Canada?) but I decided to just take it and run. And run some more. And then some more and more and more and mo-.


End file.
